boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 1/Transcript (English)
This is the transcript for the original english dub of BoBoiBoy. This version was uploaded to Monsta’s YouTube channel. Yaya's name was changed to Hanna for unknown reasons. Next: Adu Du Attacks! }} Computer: 'I have identified the highest energy signatures from this planet. It's cocoa energy! '''Adu Du: '''Huh?! Cocoa energy?!… ': 'chuckles You don't know, do you? '''Adu Du: '''Of course I do! I just forgot. '''Computer: '(Displays a cocoa bean on her screen) Cocoa is the most powerful energy source in the galaxy! It is believed to be extinct! 'Adu Du: '''What?! We must obtain this energy! (Gets off his seat and walks to the centre of the room) Turn on the lights! Bring up the hologram of Planet Earth! (Computer projects the hologram of Planet Earth) '''Adu Du: '(Examines hologram) Hmm… I know why there is a lot of cocoa energy here! Look, this planet doesn't even have any life forms! (Points at the moon) 'Computer: '''Uh, that's not Earth. That's the moon. '''Adu Du: '…… I know. 'Probe: '''Yeah, sure you do. '''Adu Du: '''Silence! (Throws a mug at Probe) Computer, gather more information about cocoa on Earth. switches back to Pulau Rintis. Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy arrive at Tok Aba's house via his scooter '''Tok Aba: '''Alright, we're here! '''BoBoiBoy: '(Looks at Tok Aba's house) Wow, your house is so ancient, Tok… 'Tok Aba: 'proudly 'BoBoiBoy: '…just like you! 'Tok Aba: '''Oi! Hey, watch it! You'd rather sleep on the street? '''BoBoiBoy: 'laughs 'Tok Aba: '''Alright, get in. (Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy go up to BoBoiBoy's room) '''Tok Aba: '''This house may not look like much, but it's got what counts! '''BoBoiBoy: 'chuckles Whatever you say, Tok. 'Tok Aba: '(turns on the lights of BoBoiBoy's room) Ok, here's your room. '''BoBoiBoy: (looks around his room, astonished) Wow, did you do all this by yourself? Tok Aba: 'Of course! Who else? '''BoBoiBoy: 'chuckles '''Tok Aba: Hmm, this should be alright. You're not staying here for long anyway. BoBoiBoy: '(goes and looks out of his window and sees the whole town) Wow, awesome! '''Tok Aba: '''Good thing you're here. I could use a hand around the shop. Huh? '''BoBoiBoy: 'snores 'Tok Aba: '''Hmph, so much for an extra hand. Well, I guess he's tired from all that travelling. BoBoiBoy, get up. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Huh? (goes over to his bed and falls asleep) '''Tok Aba: '''Goodnight, BoBoiBoy. Sleep tight. switches to Outer Space in Adu Du's spaceship '''Computer: '''It seems that the Earthlings utilise cocoa as a source of food. '''Adu Du: '''Food?! You mean they eat cocoa?! But cocoa is the most valuable energy in the entire universe! '''Probe: '''Oh, come on. You just found out as well. '''Adu Du: '''Silence! Descend to Earth and prepare to give out an announcement! I will force the earthlings to surrender their cocoa! evilly (Adu Du's spaceship enters Earth's atmosphere) switches to Tok Aba's house the next morning '''BoBoiBoy: '''Tok Aba? Tok Aba! Hmm, where could he be? (Looks around the house until he sees a note on the fridge from Tok Aba) from the note "Meet me at the café." (Grabs the note then goes outside and locks the door) triumphantly Ok, lock the door? Check. "Next, say hi to Hanna." Huh? (Reads the note and looks at the drawing of Hanna) "She looks kind of like this." Huh? Hanna? 'Hanna: '(appears in front of BoBoiBoy) Hi, BoBoiBoy! '''BoBoiBoy: 'screams (Hanna blinks) 'BoBoiBoy: '''What did you… pants what did you do that for? '''Hanna: 'giggles '''BoBoiBoy: '''Wait, how do you know my name? '''Hanna: '''Oh, Tok Aba told me! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Yeah, he likes doing that. (Reads the note) Oh, uh, Tok Aba said "thanks for the cookies yesterday." '''Hanna: '''You're welcome! Tok Aba must have really liked the cookies, huh? '''BoBoiBoy: Don't know, I guess. Ok, Hanna, I've got to go to Tok Aba's café. Hanna: '''Tok Aba's café? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Yep. '''Hanna: '''Oh, that's easy! You just turn right and then— '''BoBoiBoy: '''No, it's ok. Tok Aba already wrote it down here. See you later! (Walks away) '''Hanna: '''Uh, later. (BoBoiBoy begins to follow Tok Aba's directions. Tok Aba voices over the scenes) ''Tok Aba (voiceover): Alright, first, you take the stairs near my house. Then cross the road. Don't forget to look left and right! After another set of steps, you'll reach a slope but be careful!…'' 'BoBoiBoy: 'screams (runs down the street) ''Tok Aba (voiceover): …There's a crazy dog 'round the corner! Past the rubber tree plantation is the beach. You just keep heading straight.'' hour later" title card ''Tok Aba (voiceover): Just go straight on until you see my café.'' 'Tok Aba: '''Hey! You're finally here! '''BoBoiBoy: 'sighs I am beat! Do you actually walk here all the way every day? How do you do it? 'Tok Aba: '''Oh, don't worry, I've got a bike. Plus it's just down the street. pans to the left to show [[Tok Aba's House|Tok Aba's house]] '''BoBoiBoy: '(faints) What?… Then what did you make me walk all the way for? 'Tok Aba: '''Why not? You looked like you needed some excercise! '''BoBoiBoy: 'sighs Thanks, I guess. '''Tok Aba: laughs Hanna: 'Hi, BoBoiBoy! Took you long enough, huh? '''BoBoiBoy: 'groans 'Hanna: '''Well, I was gonna show you the way. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Not that I didn't wanna. I was kind of shy, Mimi. '''Hanna: '''Huh?! "Mimi"?! I'm Hanna! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Oh, really? I thought it was Mimi. '''Hanna: '''What?! I remember your name but you don't even remember mine! Hmph! '''Tok Aba: '''Alright, settle down you two. Don't scare off my customers. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Hey… (looks around Tok Aba's café) What is this place? 'Gopal: '(appears beside BoBoiBoy) What?! This is the most awesome place ever! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Huh? Who are you? '''Gopal: 'chuckles Not a problem! Allow me to elaborate. Presenting: Tok Aba's Kokotiam! talking but his voice is muffled as BoBoiBoy talks to Tok Aba Tok Aba's Kokotiam serves all kinds of food and beverages… 'BoBoiBoy: '''Who's this, Tok Aba? '''Tok Aba: '''Gopal. He's always asking for free stuff. '''Gopal: '…made of chocolate! There's chocolate cake, chocolate ice-cream, choco banana fritters! And the best: Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate! 'BoBoiBoy: '''I think there's something wrong with this kid. '''Gopal: '''Tok Aba promises only the best, with his motto: "Satisfaction guaranteed!" Become a loyal customer, like me, and receive discounts up to 100%! '''Tok Aba: '''Oi! '''Gopal: '''Huh? '''Tok Aba: '''Since when? I never said that! 'Gopal: 'sheepishly (looks at Boboiboy) Hi. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Oh, I'm BoBoiBoy. (holds out his hand) '''Gopal: '(shakes Boboiboy's hand) Gopal, your new best friend! Tok Aba, now that I'm his best friend, can I get a free hot chocolate please? 'Tok Aba: 'groans (prepares hot chocolate) (BoBoiBoy and Hanna look at Gopal disapprovingly) 'Gopal: '''What? I was just asking. (The phone at Tok Aba's café starts ringing) '''Tok Aba: '''BoBoiBoy, get the phone! '''BoBoiBoy: '(answers the phone) Hello? screen turns into a split-screen with BoBoiBoy on one side and Ying on the other 'Ying: '''Hello, Tok Aba! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Oh, this isn't Tok Aba. 'Ying: 'Oh, is this BoBoiBoy? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Uh, yeah, yeah. 'Ying: 'I'm Ying! And I want to order… goes back to normal '''BoBoiBoy: '''Sure thing! What do you want? '''Ying: '''One Special Hot Chocolate please. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Ok! Tok Aba, one Special Hot Chocolate! '''Ying: '''Uh, I'll have it here. zooms out to show that Ying is actually sitting right beside BoBoiBoy and is talking into her phone '''BoBoiBoy: '(nods) Have it here! (Sees Ying beside him) Huh? '''Ying: '''Uh, thank you? giggles (turns off her phone) '''BoBoiBoy: '''You're welcome. (Puts phone back on receiver) Hey, Ying, why didn't you just order it here? '''Ying: '''I'm shy. giggles '''Gopal: '''Hm! Ignore her. She's always like that. Let's just watch TV. (The kids watch a TV show for a few seconds until the TV screen glitches. The sky turns dark and stormy. On the TV, the screen clears up and Adu Du appears on the screen) '''Adu Du: '''Greetings, Earthlings. I am Adu Du from Planet AtaTaTiga! '''BoBoiBoy and his friends: (all gasp) Part 2 Adu Du: 'Surrender all your cocoa beans or prepare for annihilation!- (BoBoiBoy changes the channel) '''Gopal: '''Hey, why'd you change the channel? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Boring. '''Gopal: '''No it's not! switches to Adu Du's spaceship hovering in the sky '''Computer: '''It seems the Earthlings are not afraid of you, Master. '''Adu Du: 'growls Blast it! 'Probe: '(enters the main control room) Master, I have gathered information on the Earthlings. And the results is scary! 'Adu Du: '''Eh? What is it Probe? '''Probe: '''T—t—take a look at this master! (Inserts video tape into Computer) Look at what the humans are doing to green aliens like you! First, they chop the aliens into little pieces! (A picture of someone chopping broccoli is displayed on Computer's screen) '''Adu Du: 'gasps 'Probe: '''Then they put them in boiling hot water! (A picture of someone placing the chopped broccoli in boiling water is displayed on Computer's screen) '''Adu Du: 'loudly 'Probe: '''And finally, they force the kids to eat the aliens! Every last one of them! (A picture of someone feeding the Child Passenger broccoli is displayed on Computer's screen) '''Adu Du: '(faints) How could they be so cruel to us green aliens like me? 'Probe: 'sighs Good thing I'm purple. 'Computer: '''So that's why they weren't afraid of your announcement! '''Adu Du: '''It seems we have no other choice! It seems we must use the Power Sphere! '''Computer: '''But, Master, the Power Sphere requires a high concentration of energy to be activated. '''Adu Du: '''I know! We'll use cocoa energy! Probe, get out there and steal some cocoa! '''Probe: '''Eh? But why me? '''Adu Du: '''Because you're purple! '''Probe: '''Oh man, why am I born purple? (leaves the ship) switches to Tok Aba's café '''Tok Aba: '''Alright, BoBoiBoy, I'm heading out. Watch over the shop, will you? '''BoBoiBoy: '''But—but I don't know what to do! What if there's a lot of customers? '''Tok Aba: '''Oh, you'll be fine. It's not like they're aliens. Bye! '''BoBoiBoy: 'sighs BoBoiBoy is cleaning the counter. Probe watches him from behind a sign 'BoBoiBoy: 'to himself Easy for you to say. What if aliens really do come? What then? (Probe goes up to the café and steals a can of "Tok Aba's Kokotiam Powdered Cocoa" when BoBoiBoy isn't looking) 'BoBoiBoy : '(hears the cans move when Probe steals one) Huh? sighs 'Probe: '(hides under the counter) Phew! That was close! Huh? (Sees a moving sign of a man chopping an eggplant) Oh no! They eat purple aliens too! (Runs away) 'BoBoiBoy: '(sees Probe running away with a can of cocoa) Hey, shoplifter! 'Probe: 'yelps 'BoBoiBoy: '''Come back! (Chases after Probe through the town) '''Probe: '''Don't eat me! I don't taste good! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Stop! Stop! (Probe flies through a junkyard. BoBoiBoy stops to catch his breath) '''BoBoiBoy: '''I'm doomed. Tok Aba's going to kill me! Wait, what was that thing? (Sees Probe fly into Adu Du's spaceship on the other side of the junkyard) Is that what I think it is? (Hesitates for a second, then runs into the spaceship.) '''Probe: '''Master, I have successfully stolen cocoa! '''Adu Du: '''Good. '''Probe: '''Thank you. I knew I— (gets hit by Adu Du's mug and falls over) What did I do? '''Adu Du: '''You gave the wrong information! '''Computer: '''The Earthlings do not feed on green aliens. The green aliens we saw in the pictures were actually vegetables. (BoBoiBoy sneaks towards the door of the control room. The doors open and BoBoiBoy starts to run away) '''Adu Du: '''Oi! Stop right there! '''BoBoiBoy: 'gasps 'Adu Du: '''Where do you think you're going, huh? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Uh… zooms out to show that Adu Du is talking to Probe '''Probe: '''Uh, I'm going to return this. '''Adu Du: '''Did I tell you to return the cocoa? Come here! (Probe goes back into the main control room) '''BoBoiBoy: 'sighs 'Probe: '''Well, now that we know the humans aren't dangerous, we don't need the cocoa to activate the Power Sphere, right? '''Adu Du: '''Computer, slap him! '''Computer: '''Yes Master. (Computer slaps Probe and he spins around.) '''Adu Du: '(grabs the cocoa from him) You fool! This is the only chance we have to activate the Power Sphere using cocoa energy! With the Power Sphere, we will conquer Earth and seize all of its cocoa! 'Probe: '''Ow, that hurt. '''Adu Du: '''Get up! Follow me to the armoury! '''BoBoiBoy: '(watches them from an air vent in the wall) Hey, that's the alien I saw on TV! 'Adu Du: '(scans his hand and a number of doors open to reveal the Power Sphere in the armoury) Computer, insert the cocoa now. 'Computer: '''Yes, Master. (Pours some cocoa into a capsule and inserts it in the Power Sphere) '''Adu Du: 'evilly Excellent! With this cocoa energy, the Power Spere can now be activated. 'BoBoiBoy: '(watches them from an air vent in the ceiling) So that's how they get their power! I have to get that cocoa back. 'Computer: '''Master, the Power Sphere requires some time to be fully activated. '''Adu Du: '''What?! I want to see its power now! (Looks over at Probe) '''Probe: '''Huh? '''Adu Du: '''Ah, Computer, test the cocoa with Probe. '''Computer: '''Yes, Master. (Pours some cocoa into Probe) '''Adu Du: '''How is it Probe? What do you think? '''Probe: '''I think…I think… this cocoa is delicious! '''Adu Du: '''What? angrily (throws his mug at Probe) '''Probe: '(catches the mug and crushes it) and glitches repeatedly (runs out of the armoury towards the lab) 'Adu Du: '''Probe! (Drops the cocoa) (BoBoiBoy drops down from the air vent) '''Computer: '''Master, Probe has entered the lab '''Adu Du: '(enters the lab) Computer, turn on all the lights! (Computer turns on the lights to reveal Super Probe) 'Adu Du: 'evilly 'Probe (Super Probe mode): '''I'm Super Probe! Feel my power! (Brandishes a drill and slices a support beam behind Adu Du) '''Adu Du: 'evilly (Super Probe brandishes a missile launcher and is about to shoot but Adu Du stops him) '''Adu Du: '''Hey, hey! Whoa, whoa! That's enough! '''Probe (Super Probe mode): (turns the missile launcher back into a normal hand) Awww. Adu Du: 'What? You wanna blow up the whole ship?! Is that what you want?! '''Computer: '''Master, the Power Sphere has been activated. '''Adu Du: '''Excellent! Come with me. '''BoBoiBoy: '(grabs the cocoa in the armoury and leaves) triumphantly 'Ochobot: '(wakes up) Huh? Master? (Follows BoBoiBoy) 'Adu Du: 'evilly With the Power Sphere and Super Probe, we will definitely— (sees BoBoiBoy running past) Huh? 'BoBoiBoy: '(stops) Hi. Coming through. (Runs away again) (Ochobot follows BoBoiBoy) 'Computer: '''Master, that's the Power Sphere! '''Adu Du: '''Probe get him! (BoBoiBoy runs away as Super Probe chases him. Adu Du is sitting in a cockpit on Super Probe's head. Ochobot continues to follow Boboiboy but he doesn't notice.) '''Adu Du: '''Computer, secure all the exits! (Lots of doors ahead begin to close but BoBoiBoy and Ochobot are small enough to go under them. Then Adu Du smashes into one of the closing doors.) '''Probe: '''Uh, Mr. Boss? zooms back to show Adu Du smashed hard into the door (Adu Du falls off the door. BoBoiBoy is still running from Super Probe. Large doors start to slide close ahead of them so BoBoiBoy runs faster. He makes it through the next door unharmed but Super Probe's arm gets stuck under the door. Super Probe then changes his arm to a missile launcher and fires two missiles at BoBoiBoy. The latter sees them and, in a desperate attempt to avoid them, tries to roll under the last door. Just as he is about to escape, the footage stops and shows how close BoBoiBoy is to getting crushed. BoBoiBoy and Ochobot roll under the last door and escape successfully. The missiles hit the last door.) '''Computer: '''Master, he has escaped with the Power Sphere. '''Adu Du: '''How dare he?! Find him! switches to Tok Aba's café. BoBoiBoy runs back there '''Tok Aba: '''Ah, there you are, BoBoiBoy! Where have you been? '''BoBoiBoy: '''I was chasing an alien just now! Because he stole this cocoa! Then, when I tried to get it back, there was this huge giant alien robot chasing me! '''Tok Aba: '(looks in the cocoa can and sees that half the cocoa is missing) That's enough cocoa for you today! '''BoBoiBoy: Uh, Tok Aba, were you even listening to what I said?! Tok Aba: 'Sure I did. Come on, let's go home. I think that's enough for today. (Ochobot rolls up to the counter and punches BoBoiBoy's soccer ball away. Then he transforms himself to look like a soccer ball. BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba don't notice anything) '''BoBoiBoy: '(sitting on his bed and holding his soccer ball which is actually Ochobot) Was I dreaming just now? Come on BoBoiBoy, you can't really believe that aliens really exist. '''Ochobot: '''I know! (Extends his arms and wheels and opens his eyes) '''BoBoiBoy: screams (drops Ochobot and kicks him out the window) Oh no! (Runs outside to where Ochobot fell) Hey! You! You're Adu Du's Power Sphere! Ochobot: 'What? Adu Du? My name is Ochobot! '''BoBoiBoy: '''What do you want from me?! Tell me! '''Ochobot: '''I'm here to give you powers! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Huh? Powers? '''Ochobot: '''Yeah, powers! (Gives BoBoiBoy powers and lets off an energy wave of high magnitude) '''Computer: '''Master, I have detected an energy wave of high magnitude. '''Adu Du: '''That must be the Power Sphere! Find its location! '''BoBoiBoy: '(looks at his new Power bands in astonishment) Whoa! What's this? '''Ochobot: '''That's your Power Band! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Whoa! Why do you give it to me? '''Ochobot: '''Didn't you activate me? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Hmm, oh yeah, that's right! So, what can I do? '''Ochobot: (hovers in the air then scans BoBoiBoy) Whoa! Elemental Power! You now have the ability to control the elements that exist on this planet! BoBoiBoy: 'So, how do I use my powers then? '''Ochobot: '(drops back to the ground) Patience, to use this power you must go through a lot of training. It's one of the most difficult powers to control! (Lightning flashes and thunder claps. Ochobot retracts his arms, wheel and eyes and turns back into a sphere.) 'Tok Aba: '''Huh? '''Ochobot: '(peeks out and sees shocked BoBoiBoy holding a Lightning Bolt) Wow! You just used your Lightning Power! How did you do it? 'BoBoiBoy: 'chuckles Watch this! (Shakes his hand but nothing happens) 'Ochobot: '''Huh, nothing's happening. '''BoBoiBoy: '''How did I do it just now? Hmm… (Scratches the side of his head with the Lightning bolt) Ow, ow, ow, ow! It's hot, it's hot! (Throws the Lightning Bolt on the air but it comes back down.) screams (uses his Wind Power to deflect the Lightning Bolt to a nearby dumpster.) '''Tok Aba: '(Hears BoBoiBoy's Wind Power and Lightning bolt flash again.) Oh, I think it's gonna rain tonight. 'Ochobot: '''Wow! Cool! Wind Power! '''BoBoiBoy: 'chuckles Awesome! '''Tok Aba: '''BoBoiBoy, close your window! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Uh oh, Tok Aba! Oh no, I gotta get back inside! (tries to run but trips over Ochobot and falls on the ground) '''Ochobot: '''Ow! '''Tok Aba: BoBoiBoy! It's an earthquake! Get down! (Enters BoBoiBoy's room and finds him lying on the floor, reading) BoBoiBoy: Huh? What are you talking about? 'Tok Aba: '''Eh? Uh, yeah. Close your window, it's gonna rain soon. (Exits BoBoiBoy's room) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Ok, Tok. Phew, that was close! (Goes over to his window to look at his Earth Staircase) Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I'm totally a superhero! '''Ochobot: '''Wow! That's your Earth Power! (Earth staircase crumbles) '''Tok Aba: 'screams Earthquake! credits roll For the next episode transcript, click here Videos Category:Transcripts